Lullaby
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Hace un par de días que escuché una canción de Vienna Teng llamada "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" No tiene mucho que ver, pero me inspiró éste fic. La historia tiene un par de spoilers para los que siguen el anime. Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a Mashima.


Era ya noche cerrada en el bosque.

Una pequeña silueta corría entre la maleza, dejándose jirones de ropa en las zarzas y arañándose la cara y los brazos con las ramas de los árboles.

No era difícil rastrearlo, hacia tanto ruido al correr que hasta un sordo hubiera detectado su presencia.

El niño no debía tener más de cinco o seis años, como muchísimo siete. Estaba flaco y harapiento, llevaba el pelo negro demasiado crecido y enmarañado, e iba descalzo. Sería una presa fácil para los lobos que lo seguían, atraídos por el olor de la sangre.

El chiquillo tropezó con una raíz, dio un traspié y consiguió mantener el equilibrio a duras penas. Una rama le dejó un arañazo en la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo.

Un aullido.

El sonido de patas corriendo tras él, frente a él, a los lados…

Cuando el primer lobo salió a la vista, el chiquillo frenó en seco y miró hacia todos lados, desesperado. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado. El líder de la manada se adelantó y empezó a describir un círculo lento a su alrededor. Tensando los escasos músculos que pudiese tener bajo los harapos, el muchacho se preparó para el ataque.

El lobo saltó.

El niño consiguió esquivarlo de milagro, pero la manada no se quedó quieta. Tras el viejo lobo saltó otro, y éste consiguió apresar el brazo derecho del niño. El aullido de dolor del chiquillo fue coreado por los de toda la manada, como una burla. El lobo zarandeó a su presa, hundiendo profundamente los dientes en la escasa carne de aquel cachorro humano tan flaco. Sin embargo no esperaba que aquel insignificante pedacito de comida le pegase un puñetazo entre los ojos. Apenas le dolió, el niño no tenía tanta fuerza, pero bastó para aturdirle unos instantes.

El chiquillo se zafó y, trastabillando y gimiendo, llegó hasta una rama caída.

_ ¡No os tengo miedo!_ Gritó, enarbolándola en la mano izquierda como si fuese una espada.

Los lobos mostraron sus colmillos y él a su vez mostró los suyos.

Una sombra se cernió sobre ellos. Tras dejar escapar un gañido, el líder de la manada volvió grupas y huyó con el rabo entre las piernas, seguido de todos los demás.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" dijo una voz retumbante desde lo alto.

El niño se volvió despacio, pálido como un muerto. La sangre le corría a borbotones de las heridas del brazo. Por debajo de los mechones enmarañados de pelo negro, dos ojos como rubíes se clavaron en los del inmenso dragón negro que observaba por entre dos árboles. No olía a miedo en absoluto.

La criatura emitió un sonido similar a una risa.

"Eres valiente, pequeño" dijo. Alargó una garra hacia él "Eh, eh, tranquilo" se mofó cuando el niño alzó la rama "No vas a poder hacerme nada con eso, enano, ni en mil años podrías vencerme. Además, no voy a hacerte daño"

_ ¿Quién… eres?_ el niño no bajó la rama, pese a lo ridículo que parecía el intentar enfrentarse a un dragón con un vulgar palito.

El dragón volvió a reírse y batió las alas. Un único rayo de luna se coló entre las nubes y bailó sobre sus escamas, arrancándoles destellos.

"Soy Metallicana, el dragón de hierro" respondió.

La ramita chocó contra el suelo casi al mismo tiempo que el dragón extendía una garra para sostener al pequeño, que se había desmayado.

El dragón observó unos instantes la figurita inerte. Estaba tan débil y tan delgado que podría quebrarlo sin querer. Resopló y alzó el vuelo, tomando lo más delicadamente que pudo aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus patas delanteras.

…

Cuando el niño abrió los ojos se encontró en una gruta de piedra, con un pequeño fuego junto a él. Tenía una extraña venda en el brazo derecho, demasiado tosca para ser humana pero sin duda eficaz, ya que las heridas no sangraban ya. Intentó incorporarse pero el dolor hizo que se le saltasen las lágrimas. Dejó escapar un sollozo y casi al instante se tapó la boca con la mano buena, rezando para no despertar al dragón que dormía a su lado.

No tuvo suerte.

"Eh, chibi" saludó la criatura abriendo un enorme ojo "No irás a echarte a llorar ahora, ¿verdad?"

_ No estoy llorando_ replicó el niño. Una única lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla. Se la secó casi con rabia y volvió a intentar levantarse, esta vez más despacio.

"Ya me has demostrado que eres valiente, enano" Metallicana alzó un poco la cabeza y le empujó levemente con el morro en el pecho "Pero el dolor no es cosa de cobardes o de valientes. Todos sentimos dolor, chibi"

El niño bajó los ojos. Se sentía débil y mareado, y completamente perdido.

_ Si vas a comerme hazlo ya_ murmuró.

La carcajada del dragón hizo temblar el techo de piedra y bailar al fuego. La ráfaga de aire despedida de la boca de la criatura al reírse le revolvió el pelo al muchacho y casi lo derribó.

"¿Por qué iba a comerte? ¡No eres más que un saco de huesos!" se mofó Metallicana "Ni los lobos habrían tenido suficiente contigo, y esas criaturas son enanas… aunque no tanto como tú, chibi"

_ Deja de llamarme chibi _ refunfuñó el niño.

"No sé cómo te llamas, enano" contestó Metallicana "Ni siquiera sé de dónde vienes. ¿Qué hacías corriendo por mi bosque desollándote esos pies tan delicaditos que tenéis los humanos?"

Bajó la cabeza y no respondió. El dragón bufó levemente y volvió a empujarle con el morro, esta vez un poco más fuerte, lo justo para hacerle caer sentado.

"Te he hecho una pregunta, enano. ¿De qué huías?"

_ De la gente.

"¿De la gente? ¿De los otros humanos?" la criatura le miró desconcertado "¿Por qué?"

El niño bajó la cabeza hasta que la barbilla le tocó el pecho. No lo suficientemente rápido, Metallicana se dio perfecta cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Vamos, vamos, chibi, tranquilo…" la voz del dragón sonó incómoda. "Eh, no sé cómo demonios tratar con mocosos llorones, así que no empieces a gimotear o no tendré más remedio que comerte…"

El niño apretó los dientes y se secó la cara con la manga. El dragón le observó un rato y volvió a preguntar.

"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué huías de los humanos?"

_ Ellos dicen que estoy maldito.

Había tanto odio en las palabras del chico como sufrimiento en sus ojos rojos. Metallicana volvió a observarle detenidamente, desde el pelo enmarañado hasta los pies que hacía apenas dos horas había tenido que curar (Un auténtico FASTIDIO, eran tan pequeños que sus enormes garras apenas podían vendarlos). Las heridas del brazo sanarían bien, pero le quedarían marcas para toda la vida.

El niño le miró de reojo, molesto.

_ ¿Qué miras?_ espetó_. Cuidado, podría echarte un "despojo"

Metallicana volvió a reírse.

"Querrás decir "mal de ojo", enano. Y dudo mucho que seas capaz de algo así"

Empezaba a caerle bien el muchacho. Era el primer ser humano con el que conseguía mantener una conversación que no estuviese plagada de súplicas de perdón, alabanzas por su grandeza o gritos de "te venceré".

Y tenía algo…

"¿Por qué dicen que estás maldito?"

_ Y yo qué sé… Siempre ha sido así. Voy por la calle y nadie me da ni un trozo de pan, tengo que meterme por las gateras a robar comida.

"¿Robar comida? ¿No deberían ocuparse de ti tus padres?"

_ ¿Padres?_ el niño parpadeó perplejo_. Yo no tengo de eso…

"¿Has sobrevivido solo?" se sorprendió el dragón

_ Si, ¿cómo si no?_ contestó el muchacho_. Los otros niños... ellos dicen que soy un monstruo, y los monstruos no tienen padres.

Lo decía con tanta naturalidad que a Metallicana no le costó adivinar que él mismo se lo creía.

Aquel canijo había sufrido más de lo que aparentaba su corta edad.

"Así que eres huérfano…"

_ ¡Eso lo serás tú, lagartija!_ respondió el crío, convencido de que se le estaba insultando.

Metallicana le dio un leve empujón, luchando por no volver a reírse a carcajadas. Resultaba tan gracioso que un microbio como ese chico se atreviese a plantarle cara…

Poco a poco, el gran dragón de hierro fue enterándose de la vida de su pequeño huésped:

Había aprendido a sobrevivir en las calles y así lo había hecho. No sabía en qué momento de su vida fue abandonado ni qué fue de sus padres. Tampoco les echaba en falta, había aprendido a cuidarse solo. Pero de vez en cuando le venían a la mente recuerdos de alguien llamándole por su nombre, y cantándole una nana. Recordaba perfectamente la melodía.

_ No sé por qué me acuerdo de eso cuando llueve… La cantaba una mujer, tenía una voz bonita…

Metallicana asumió que debía de ser el único recuerdo que el pequeño tenía de su madre. Pensó en dejar de hacerle preguntas, pero aún le quedaba una cosa por averiguar:

"¿Por qué dicen que estás maldito?"

El niño calló. Se miró las manos y luego bajó la cabeza.

_ Dicen que cuando estoy cerca pasan cosas malas. El sacerdote dijo que era magia o algo así…

"¿Magia?" el dragón buscó la mirada del chiquillo, haciéndole levantar la cabeza con una garra "Chibi, ¿tienes magia?"

El niño se encogió de hombros.

"Eso no es una maldición, pequeño. Es un don. ¿En qué clase de pueblo de ignorantes te has criado?"

El niño volvió a encogerse de hombros y bostezó. Se le estaban cerrando los ojos. El dragón resopló levemente cuando, sin ningún miedo ni muestra de vergüenza, apoyó la cabeza en su pata.

"Está bien, chibi, puedes quedarte. Pero dime al menos cómo te llamas…"

Los ojos del pequeño ya estaban casi cerrados.

"¿Tienes nombre?"

_ Gajeel… _ musitó el pequeño. Se hizo un ovillo y se quedó dormido.

El dragón sonrió. Bajó el morro lo suficiente como para empujar al niño un poco más cerca y luego le cubrió con el ala. Gajeel se movió en sueños y trató de abarcar con su mano flaca la enorme pata metalizada. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil… sintió ganas de protegerlo, de enseñarle todo cuanto sabía, de cuidar de él.

"No tengas miedo, chibi. Estoy aquí. Y seguiré aquí por la mañana."

Fuera llovía a cántaros.

…

Una voz cantaba junto a él. Una voz dulce y familiar acompañada por el sonido de la lluvia.

Un recuerdo salido de su infancia le hizo creer por un instante que las alas escamosas de un enorme dragón le protegían, que aquel dolor palpitante desaparecería, que la voz se desvanecería tragada por la lluvia, de vuelta a sus primeros recuerdos.

Pero no eran alas lo que le cubría, más bien parecía una especie de tela de saco, áspera y vieja. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, y se encontraba completamente vacío de magia.

Sin embargo la voz y la melodía no desaparecieron. Cambiaron.

_ El último día fue una batalla violenta.

Otra voz, también familiar, estaba hablando.

_ ¿Lo recuerdas, Lu-chan? El 7 de julio perdimos ante el destino.

Alguien sollozaba, le llegaba el olor de la tinta y las lágrimas sobre el pergamino viejo.

_ Muerte…y más muerte… y… y… querida…. También…

Conocía esa voz… conocía esa costumbre de leer en voz alta todo lo que traducía o escribía.

_No puedo escribir más, Lu-chan. No puedo seguir.

Y sobre todo, conocía ese olor.

_Que alguien nos ayude…

Oyó un sollozo y el ruido del papel al doblarse y meterse en un sobre. Alguien se echó a llorar.

_ Le...vy… _ consiguió musitar.

Se encontraba demasiado débil para levantar la cabeza.

Una cara apareció ante sus ojos. Una carita enmarcada por un pelo azul rebelde, sujeto por una cinta naranja. Los ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero lo que más le preocupó fue la horrible cicatriz que le cruzaba la frente, y la herida de la barbilla.

_ ¿Qué… te han…. hecho?

Levy le hizo callar suavemente poniéndole la yema del dedo en los labios.

_ Es mejor que no hables. Has estado muy mal…_ tenía la voz tomada_. Duerme, ¿vale? No te preocupes por nada… _ apenas sí podía mantenerse consciente… ¿qué habría sido del resto del Gremio? ¿Por qué Levy estaba así?_ Estoy aquí, ¿vale? Es mi turno de protegerte…

Su turno de protegerle… Quiso decirle que él era quien debía protegerla a ella, que quería saber quién le había hecho aquellas heridas para hacérselo pagar…

Pero volvió a la inconsciencia de la que había salido, acompañado de la nana de su infancia y la voz de Metallicana repitiendo:

"Seguiré aquí por la mañana"

…

Fuera del escondite que Levy había encontrado para ellos dos, llovía a cántaros.


End file.
